A fastening element of the pre-cited type is known from GB 2 133 479 A. This fastening element is installed in a cylinder head of an auto-ignition engine and serves to receive a pump/nozzle unit for the injection of diesel oil.
A drawback of this prior art element is that it has a relatively solid structure and is made by a chipping method. For large series production, this means a considerable consumption of material and relatively high manufacturing costs. Moreover, a person skilled in the art will see from this prior art document, that this fastening element has a relatively large overall height.